One known problem with an industrial facilities is the corrosion of metals in pipes, valves and other parts of the ductwork. The environment inside these ductwork systems can be extremely corrosive and could include high concentrations of inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric, nitric and sulfuric acids. Also, factors such as high temperatures and abrasive particles passing through the ducts can lead to corrosion metal components. Corrosion can cause operational reliability issues as well as performance reliability issues for fire protection components. Examples of damage that could be caused by corrosion may include plugged piping, clogging of control valves or simply non-operable sprinklers and nozzles. Metallic fire components, such as, sprinklers or nozzles located within the ductwork are at risk and may be easily damaged or corroded.
Various corrosion resistant sprinklers and nozzles have been proposed in an attempt to try to withstand these extremely-corrosive environments. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0308285, entitled “Corrosion Resistant Sprinklers, Nozzles, and Related Fire Protection Components and Systems” and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0272167, entitled “Combined Plug and Sealing Ring for Sprinkler Nozzle and Related Methods,” each of which is incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose sprinklers and nozzle configurations, in additions to, coatings believed to be appropriate for maintaining the integrity of a sprinkler or nozzle in such extremely corrosive environments. However, the inventor has discovered that the geometry of the nozzles and sprinklers disclosed in each of the patent publications is insufficient to actually maintain a corrosion resistant coating in a corrosive environment and provide an appropriate spray pattern for addressing a fire inside ductwork containing the corrosive environment.